


Complications

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sexual Sunday [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Smut, Whiskey Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring





	Complications

"Uhh…."

 Not exactly a sound that instilled confidence in anyone at any time and certainly, the present company, while giggly and willing enough, was not impressed at the realization that the function his dick was meant to be performing was, even after a great deal of enthusiastic oral assistance, still not happening.

A hiccup, another round of giggles, this time decidedly less tipsy and more mirth-filled, and Vincent scowled. 

"Not funny."

"No," to her credit she managed to keep a straight face for about three and a half seconds before the alcohol in her system flushed her filter and she snorted, then guffawed, rolling in to a ball of pale skin, tangled brown hair, and one bright red high heeled shoe.

"It’s hysterical!" The exclamation came muffled through the pillow she had pressed into her face so as not to disturb the slumber of the lab assistants in the next room. That fell to the side as she failed again at holding in her laughter.

"All mighty Turk, felled by a severe case of whiskey dick!"


End file.
